


Red Silk Panties

by cheertaeil



Series: NCT Scenarios [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, constitutional choking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: A scenario which Mark Lee calls his girlfriend little one





	Red Silk Panties

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

Mark had her ass in the air and face shoved in the sheets. Both of her knees knocking together each time he thrusted harder into her dripping heat. His breath fanning over the damp skin of her back, hands tracing over the cute dimple above her ass. She was still wearing his favorite pair of panties. They were red silk and backless. Mark had his thumb hooked around the edge of the material and pulled to the side, so the fabric rubbed against his dick every time he pushed back into her pussy.

**“Look at me.”**

A hard slap to her ass had her moaning and clenching around his cock.  **“I said look at me.”**

Her head twisted around, her gaze locked on the devastatingly handsome face of her boyfriend. His eyes were dark and gleaming in the hazy bedroom light. Just for spite to piss him off, she clenched her walls around his length. He growled and in the blink of an eye had her turned over on her back. Mark’s hand slithered up the smooth plane of her stomach and wrapped around her neck. The action caused her to gasp and her inner walls to squeeze him tighter. Mark hissed and gave her neck a gentle squeeze - a reminder. **“Be careful little one. You don’t want to test my limits.”**

He tightened the grip on her throat, just enough to intensify the adrenaline in the room. Mark glanced down at their conjoined hips and noticing the small bulge appear in her pelvis every time he’d thrust back inside her. She screamed his name and drew her legs back to draw him in deeper. Smirking confidently,  **“That’s it little one. Tell me, how much do you love when I fuck you?”**

Mark provided with a thrust so hard, and deep, it nearly knocked the breath out of her. He still hadn’t heard what he wanted to though, so his eyes narrowed and he licked his lips.

**“ I expect an answer when I ask you a question little one. I said, tell me how much you love it when I fuck this pretty pussy.”**

His thumb applying slight pressure to her throat. Her eyes widened and she moaned, **“Mark please.”**

Mark’s hips surged forward faster in a more brutal pace. **“That’s not an answer little one.”**

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he leaned down and looked deep in her eyes and swiveled his hips just the right way.

**”C’mon tell me baby.”**

**“I love it,” she gasped.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and love are much appreciated :)


End file.
